Banished
by Nerdherder51
Summary: Ever wonder how Tinker Bell came to leave Pixie Hollow and join up with Peter Pan? Here is a humorous take on that subject. One shot. Rated K Plus just to be safe. Features Tinker Bell, Queen Clarion, the warm weather ministers and Peter Pan.


**Banished**

**Disclaimer: Tinker Bell, Disney Fairies, Peter Pan and all related content are the property of The Walt Disney Company. Peter Pan and Tinker Bell originated by author J.M. Barrie. This fan fiction is not for monetary gain and is intended only for the entertainment of its audience.**

**This ficlet was inspired by a hilariously caustic review written by internet film reviewer Timothy Brayton for the Tinker Bell film ****Secret of the Wings****. It can be found on his Blogspot website Antagony & Ecstasy.  
**

* * *

"My nerves are shot!" Hyacinth, the Minister of Spring screeched.

"I don't think I can stand another episode like that," Sunflower, the Minister of Summer added.

"Queen Clarion, you must do something about this immediately," Redleaf, the Minister of Autumn demanded.

"I will speak to Tinker Bell," the regent said in a reaffirming voice.

"With all due respect, Your Majesty, _but that doesn't ever help_!" the Minister of Spring huffed.

Yet another one of Tinker Bell's inventions had gone haywire and nearly led to the total destruction of the Pixie Dust Tree and Pixie Hollow in general. Only a last second fix by the tinker fairy prevented utter annihilation. Had she not been able to stop the disaster the valley where Pixie Hollow was located would have been leveled (along with a number of the surrounding hills and at least one medium sized mountain range). The three warm season ministers and Queen Clarion had just returned to the Pixie Dust Tree and found it a wreck.

"Well, then, Ministers, what would you have me do, exactly?" she asked pointedly.

"Banish her!" Hyacinth said without hesitation.

"Banishment? Don't you believe that is rather extreme?"

"She nearly killed us all!" Sunflower exclaimed. "I would say _that_ is rather extreme. Wouldn't you?"

"Tinker Bell also saved our lives," the queen defended.

Redleaf approached and with a logical demeanor spoke. "Your Highness, the last time Pixie Hollow faced destruction from one of its own, the mainland was under the rule of the Roman Empire."

"Yes, minister, I was there, remember," the queen replied.

"Tinker Bell's track record in that regard has been, shall we say, less than stellar since arriving in Pixie Hollow," he said diplomatically.

"'Less than stellar?' _LESS THAN STELLAR?!"_ Hyacinth shrieked. "She has nearly wiped us out eight times in the last ten years."

"I can't live like this anymore, wondering what she's going to do next that will threaten us with extinction," Sunflower wailed. "I'm going to have a heart attack."

"You could try going on a diet for that," Hyacinth quipped.

"Oh, shut up!"

"Ministers! Ministers! That is quite enough," the queen yelled. "Whatever the end results of Tinker Bell's inventions maybe, they are always unintentional. She is hardly malicious. Furthermore, Tinker Bell has always found a way to resolve the problem and save Pixie Hollow."

"What happens when she can't solve the problem?!" Hyacinth demanded. "What then? Are we to just peacefully accept our own destruction at her hands with the knowledge that it was _unintentional_?"

"Hyacinth, please," Redleaf chided. "My queen, I've polled all of the ministers, Snowflake included, and we all believe that the best thing for Tinker Bell, and for us, is banishment until she can control her wild, tinkering ways."

"And what of all of her inventions that have greatly improved our world and our way of life?" the queen argued. "Do they count for nothing?"

"It's kind of hard to have a way of life when_ everyone is dead_," Sunflower roared.

"Queen Clarion, think about the humans on the mainland," Redleaf proceeded calmly. "Whether they know it or not, they depend on us for their survival. If we perish so will they. Two civilizations hang in the balance, Your Majesty, not just one."

"I am well aware of that, Minister. There is no need to remind me," she answered, her tone clearly becoming annoyed. The queen paced about the room considering their words.

"Do you really want her to leave that badly?" she asked them, hoping to back them into a corner.

"We don't _want_ her to leave," Hyacinth answered. "We just think it is best for everyone until she can learn to be more responsible."

The queen's wings drooped. "Very well."

**~O~**

It had been days since Tinker Bell was forced to leave Pixie Hollow. She had been weeping every minute since her banishment. As she sat on a leaf overlooking Mermaid Lagoon she looked out across the waters thinking about all the fun her friends were going to have on the mainland bringing in the next season while she was forced to stay behind, miserable and alone.

She didn't realize it, but a figure sat down next to her. "Girl, why are you crying?" it asked.

Tinker Bell looked up and saw a human boy. She was startled and zipped behind a tree trunk to hide. The boy flew,_ flew,_ not walked, to the tree and asked again, "Girl, why are you crying?"

"I'm a pixie and I've been thrown out of my home," she answered while peering around the tree trunk. "They think I'm too dangerous…, too reckless to live with the other fairies."

She noticed that he possessed the same pointed ears fairies did. He wore a green outfit with leggings and a hat with a red feather in it. "Hmmm…," he said scratching his head. "I've never heard of a fairy being too reckless before."

"Do you…live here on Never Land?" she asked him.

"Yup, inside Hangman's Tree with the Lost Boys. We fight Indians, chase the cannibals and do battle with Captain Hook and his pirates."

"Wow! Sounds like fun."

"It's lots of fun." Tinker Bell saw a mischievous smile come across his face. "Say…, why don't you join me and my men? We like reckless."

"You do?"

"Umm, hmm," he answered with a gleam in his eyes.

She giggled. An adventurous soul was just the tonic she needed for her wounded pride. "Okay. My name is Tinker Bell. What's yours?"

He looked dumbfounded. "What's _my_ name?" The boy flew into the air, did a loop and crowed like a rooster. Then he set down right next to her and, striking a supremely confident pose, announced, "Why, I'm Peter Pan."

END

* * *

**In his review, Timothy Brayton noted that in that film Secret of the Wings it was at least the second time in four films that Tinker Bell nearly brought about the end of the fairy home world.  
**

**If you stop to think about it, in every film she has done something that has either threatened the human or fairy world. In Tinker Bell she nearly prevented spring from arriving and almost started a new ice age. In Lost Treasure, she broke the moonstone without which the Pixie Dust Tree would die. In Great Fairy Rescue she was captured by a human and nearly exposed the entire fairy race to the humans. And in Secret of the Wings her device almost froze all of Pixie Hollow and the Pixie Dust Tree. Makes you wonder why they didn't do this sooner.  
**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you had fun.**


End file.
